Mi Héroe
by serenakou1180
Summary: Una muchacha había perdido todo en su vida, había perdido el valor a sí misma y la confianza en el amor. Ahora estaba a punto de perder a su hija, hasta que apareció un abogado, además de devolverle a su bebé se propuso devolver la vida a su corazón. Pero ¿lograra cumplirlo? Atención: Habrá lemmon en la historia
1. Chapter 1

**Mi héroe**

**Capítulo I**

- Vamos Darien, no has estado con ninguna otra mujer, porque no te animas y vas con nosotros – le dice Andrew golpeándolo en el brazo

- no, sabes muy bien que tengo mucho trabajo aquí, no puedo darme el lujo de salir de parranda por esos lugares de mala muerte – le dice Darien con el ceño fruncido mientras seguía escribiendo en su computador

- aaaa por favor, no seas aguafiestas, sabemos que quieres ir, para que te haces de rogar – le dice Nicholas riendo a carcajadas

- Nick por favor, tu sabes que no es eso – le dice Darien mirando a su amigo

- entonces que es…. No me digas que te nos cambiaste de bando – le dice Andrew mirándolo incrédulo

- me pueden dejar tranquilo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, mañana tengo que entregar cinco informes, no puedo entretenerme o si no me despedirán – le dice Darien volviendo a concentrarse en el computador

- guau volvió el señor huraño, para que vamos a seguir perdiendo el tiempo, Darien jamás ira con nosotros – le dice Nicholas haciéndole unas señas a Andrew para irse

- bueno, tú te pierdes llegar a las cumbres del places con las mujeres más lindas de todo Tokio – le dice Andrew dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro

- de todo Japón querrás decir – le dice Nicholas corrigiéndolo

- entonces que están esperando, y vayan a alcanzar las cumbres del placer – le dice Darien molestando a su amigo

- abúrrete – le dice Andrew molesto

- oye, si te arrepientes y quieres ir aquí está la dirección – le dice Nicholas dejándole un papel en el escritorio

Darien observo por un momento el papel y lo tomo en sus manos, miro la dirección y luego observo su computador.

Subió su manga y vio la hora, eran las diez y media de la noche y le faltaba un informe, quizás podía ir con sus amigos a distraerse un poco, la tensión se estaba acumulando en su espalda y cuello haciendo que un gran dolor se apoderara de él.

- Nicholas, sé que aun estas aquí – dice Darien al aire

- que perceptivo eres amigo – le dice Nicholas apareciendo detrás de el

- voy a ir con ustedes, pero con el compromiso que me dejaran ir temprano a terminar mi trabajo – le dice Darien

- de eso no te preocupes, si quieres nosotros te ayudamos, ahora vamos que yo creo que tu Dariencito junior esta sediento por un poquito de atención…. Ya sabes – le dice Nicholas subiendo y bajando sus cejas

- las cosas que dices – dice Darien mientras negaba con la cabeza y una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios

- pero esa sonrisita me acaba de confirmar lo que te dije… o es que estás utilizando otro tipo de ayuda para tu soledad – le pregunta Nicholas mirándolo fijamente

- como se te ocurre pensar eso – le dice Darien parándose de un salto de la silla

- pero si es algo normal hombre, no me digas que jamás lo has hecho – le dice Nicholas

- esta conversación no es de mi agrado – le dice Darien comenzando a caminar para salir lo más rápido posible de la oficina y alejarse también de la extraña conversación que había entablado con su amigo

- Darien… Darien… Darien, así jamás tendrás a una mujer a tu lado – le dice Nicholas

- a que te refieres con eso – le pregunta Darien

- pues que a ellas les gusta que el hombre sea atrevido – le dice Nicholas

- pero eso no quiere decir que debes estar divulgando que te andas masturbando por la vida – le dice Darien

- pero a ellas les enloquece que nosotros seamos… como te lo puedo explicar – le dice Nicholas poniendo una mano en su mentón mientras esperaban que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran

- mejor no me expliques nada, de verdad – le dice Darien entrando al ascensor

- no pero Nicholas nunca se queda con una explicación a medias – le dice el mientras observaba a su amigo apretar el botón que indicaba el numero uno

- callado te ves mejor – le dice Darien riendo

- amigo, hoy conocerás a las mejores chicas de todo Japón, no puedes llegar como un pollito a ese lugar – le dice Nicholas colocando una mano en su hombro

- pero yo soy así, que quieres que le haga – le dice Darien

- cuántos años tienes – le pregunta Nicholas mirándolo seriamente

- veintiuno – le dice Darien mirándolo extrañado

- has tenido alguna novia – le pregunta Nicholas cruzando sus brazos en su pecho

- claro – le dice Darien mirando los números en la parte superior de la puerta, bien solo faltaban dos pisos y llegarían abajo

- y supongo que tú y ella… bueno tú me entiendes – le dice Nicholas haciendo unos movimientos muy sugerentes con las manos

- no, como se te ocurre – le grita Darien abriendo los ojos como verdaderos platos

- mentira que eres virgen – le dice Nicholas mirándolo sin creerlo

- s…s…i – le dice Darien mirando el suelo mientras su rostro comenzaba a tomar un color rojizo odiaba las conversaciones de ese tipo con la gente, en especial con sus amigos

- no puede ser…. No lo puedo creer – le dice Nicholas mientras estallaba en una carcajada

Andrew estaba afuera del edificio esperando a sus amigos, sabía que los esfuerzos de Nicholas por convencerlo de ir a esos lugares no harían el efecto esperado en su amigo, si lo conocía tan bien como creía sabía que no iría a esos lugares en donde pervirtieran su casta mente. Fue cuando escucho la risotada conocida de Nicholas. Quizás algo había pasado y no tardaría en preguntarle.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Darien al lado de Nicholas, ese chico sí que tenía el don del convencimiento. Pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver el ruborizado rostro de su amigo, pobre terminaría traumado después de esa noche.

- que fue lo que le dijiste al pobre – le dice Andrew

- nada, solo le pregunte si había tenido relaciones con su novia – le dice Nicholas mientras se secaba unas lagrimitas de los ojos

Andrew miro a Darien, y entendió por su mirada que no quería seguir hablando del tema por lo que lo cambio abruptamente y los invito a subir al auto, Andrew manejaba, Nicholas iba en el lado del copiloto y Darien iba sentado atrás. Demasiado callado que de costumbre.

- como se te ocurre decirle eso Nick – le dice Andrew apenas susurrando

- solo quería saber nada mas – le dice Nicholas subiendo los hombros

- eres el mejor amigo del mundo – le dice Andrew en un tono irónico

- ya lo sabía – le dice Nicholas riendo

Darien solo miraba por la ventana, no podía creer que había aceptado ir a ese lugar, no había sido buena idea pensó en decirles a los chicos que lo dejaran por el camino y que él se iría a su casa, pero sabía que lo tildarían como cobarde… Darien Chiba nunca había sido cobarde. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron al cabaret. Por fuera parecía muy bonito, pero no tenía la menos intención de saber lo que había dentro.

Con pocas ganas salió del auto y camino junto a sus amigos como un niño pequeño que teme perderse entre una gran multitud de gente. Vio como el guardia lo miro y un brillo de burla apareció en sus ojos, se supone que los hombres que van ahí parecen verdaderos hombres, no una niña asustada.

El lugar tenía un color rojo, la música con un toque sensual sonaba fuerte, habían mesas cerca de la pared pero en medio del local había un escenario con un caño en el centro, en ese momento no había nadie bailando lo que le llamo la atención.

- no mires así, más tarde vienen las chicas – le dice Nicholas

- yo no quería saber eso – le dice Darien

- si como no, sentémonos aquí cerquita de escenario para que las chicas puedan mimar a Darien – le dice Nicholas

- si no te sientes cómodo puedo ir a dejarte a tu casa – le dice Andrew mirando el asustado rostro de su amigo

- y quedar como cobarde frente a Nicholas, jamás – le dice Darien con mucha determinación

- pero si se te nota a leguas que no quieres estar aquí – le dice Andrew

- ya te dije no me quiero ir y quedar como el mono de Nicholas – le dice Darien

- quizá no te guste lo que veras más adelante – le dice Andrew mirándolo fijamente

- me quiero quedar – le dice Darien

- está bien, luego no digas que no te ofrecí – le dice Andrew levantando los hombros

- encontré una mesa perfecta – le dice Nicholas llamando la atención a los dos muchachos

Los muchachos se sentaron, luego de una conversación un poco incómoda para Darien las luces se apagaron, eso solo significaba una cosa el show iba a comenzar.

Una a una las muchachas pasaron a bailar al caño mientras los hombres gritaban, algunas, las más osadas se comenzaban a sacar la ropa hasta el punto de quedar completamente desnudas. Darien se sentía incómodo de estar ahí, más que nada porque los hombres que estaban ahí trataban a las mujeres como objetos sexuales nada más que eso.

- al fin llegó el turno de quien estaban esperando muchachos, prepárense porque se viene la reina de este local nuestra princesa de la luna – dice el animador antes de salir por una de las salidas laterales

- quien es – pregunta Darien

- una mujer increíble – le dice Andrew

- de verdad, no parece de este mundo, es hermosa, por eso todo aquí le dicen la princesa de la luna, desde la primera vez que apareció esto se llenó – le dice Nicholas

- pero que es lo que hace - le pregunta Darien

- ya lo veras amigo – le dice Nicholas moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo

La muchacha de no más de veinte años salió directo hacia el caño, llevaba una capa de color blanco al igual que toda su vestimenta, la música comenzó a sonar mientras que ella se dejaba llevar. Los sensuales movimientos que realizaba, hacía que los hombres gritaran.

Darien los miraba realmente sorprendido, nunca había visto a hombres comportarse como perros en celo por ver a una mujer, bueno ella no era una mujer cualquiera, era muy hermosa. Observo su mirada, no sabía si era su imaginación o que pero parecía tener un poco de resentimiento y temor.

Vio como poco a poco ella comenzó a desprenderse de su ropa, miraba a Nicholas como le gritaba algunas cosas, luego de algunos minutos vio como las manos de la muchacha iban hacia su espalda con la intención de desabrocharse se brasier, fue cuando se paró de la silla y salió del local en donde estaba.

Salió a la calle en donde estaban estacionados los automóviles, quizás el parecía un cobarde por no poder mirar como una mujer se desnudaba, pero él nunca había aceptado mirar a una mujer como solo un objeto, había hecho muy mal en ir a ese lugar.

- que estás haciendo aquí – le pregunta Andrew

- nada, no me sentía comodo allá adentro – le dice Darien

- si me di cuenta – le dice Andrew

Fue cuando vio a una muchacha de cabello rubio salir del cabaret, se iba arreglando la cartera en su hombro, no pudo evitar mirarla caminar. Tenía una gracia particular, no era como las demás mujeres. Ella lo miro y le sonrió, el mundo se detuvo.

- amigo, cierra la boca que te entraran moscas – le dice Andrew riendo

- la viste – le pregunta Darien mirándolo

- claro que sí, es una mujer hermosa – le dice Andrew

- lástima que quizás no la vuelva a ver – le dice Darien con un poco de nostalgia

- te gusto – le dice Andrew golpeándolo en el hombro

- es que, que hombre no se fijaría en una diosa como ella – le dice Darien mirando a la muchacha que seguía caminando

- quieres volver adentro o quieres irte a tu casa – le pregunta Andrew

- quiero irme – le dice Darien

- está bien, yo te iré a dejar – le dice Andrew mientras buscaba las llaves en los bolsillos de su pantalón

Darien no podía dejar de mirar a la chica, no la perdió de vista hasta que ella se perdió entre la gente que pasaba por la calle a esa hora. La bocina del auto de Andrew lo saco de sus pensamientos, lentamente se acercó y se subió por el lado del copiloto donde antes había estado Nicholas.

Poco después llegaron al apartamento de Darien, se despidió de su amigo y subió a su hogar. Abrió la puerta y llego a la soledad de su vida, pero aun no podía sacarse de la mente a la hermosa mujer que había visto esa noche, por lo menos algo positivo había sucedido.


	2. Chapter 2

Una muchacha de veinte años se maquillaba antes de salir a su trabajo, miro por el espejo a la pequeña que dormía tranquilamente en su cama, ella era su vida, su pequeña hija. Esbozo una sonrisa al verla tan tierna y tan tranquila. Se paró de la silla en la que estaba sentada y fue hasta el lugar donde su hija estaba durmiendo, se agacho y le dio un beso en la frente.

Fue hasta el baño donde se colocó ropa un poco más decente arriba de la que tenía puesta. Camino hasta la puerta donde apago la luz para luego cerrar la puerta tras ella. Comenzó a arreglarse el cabello mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta el primer piso, ahí una de sus mejores amigas estaba sentada en el sofá mientras veía televisión y reía sin parar ante las estupideces que hacían los participantes del reality show.

- no rías tan fuerte, Aiko está durmiendo – le dice Serena mientras le golpeaba suavemente el hombro

- perdona, no sabía que ya estaba en su pieza – le dice Mina mirándola asustada

- voy a ir a trabajar, tu sabes que hoy llego tarde así que cuida a Aiko como a tu vida – le dice Serena apuntándola con el dedo índice

- está bien – le dice Mina asintiendo

- y por favor trata de no acostarte tan tarde – le dice Serena casi en un tono de suplica

- ay por favor, estas peor que mi madre – le dice Mina lanzándole un cojín

- si fueses un poquito más madura, no tendría ningún problema en tratarte como una persona de tu edad – le dice Serena abriendo la puerta

- qué mala eres – le dice Mina frunciendo el ceño mientras se echaba un poco más de palomitas a la boca

- no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo, estoy atrasada nos vemos mañana – le dice Serena saliendo rápidamente de su casa

- alguna vez me las va a pagar – dice Mina mientras seguía comiendo y fijaba la atención en la televisión y los guapos chicos que estaban enfocando

Serena camino un poco hasta la esquina, miro el cielo estaban apareciendo unas pequeñas estrellas en el firmamento, miro el reloj de muñeca y verifico si aún tenía tiempo para no llegar corriendo hasta su destino.

Hace tres años trabajaba en un cabaret, llamado pasión gitana, al principio comenzó siendo solo una mesera, pero después se atrevió a probar algo más atrevido. Comenzó a hacer stripper, poco a poco comenzó a hacerse conocida entre los hombres del lugar, hasta que se ganó el seudónimo de princesa de la luna, más que nada por su belleza.

Hace dos años había tenido un romance con el administrador del local, del cual quedó embarazada. Al final se dio cuenta que había sido un gran error, él había planeado todo, luego de enamorarla, acostarse con ella y dejarla embarazada, se robó todo… dinero, cheques y su ilusión.

Como pudo salió adelante, nueve meses después nacía una hermosa niña a la que le puso por nombre Aiko, aunque no había sido engendrada con amor, ella juro que haría todo lo posible por hacerla la niña más feliz del planeta.

Sabía que donde trabajaba no era el mejor lugar, pero le pagaban bien, tenía lo suficiente como para poder alimentar bien a su hija y también tener en las mejores condiciones su casa, además con los servicios básicos como la luz y el agua.

Mina, su querida amiga había llegado un par de meses después que había nacido Aiko, ella había sufrido mucho más que ella, quizás por eso siempre sentía la necesidad de poder protegerla como a una hija más, lo haría todo con tal de evitarle más sufrimiento.

Al fin había llegado a su destino, parecía ser que avanzaba mucho más rápido cuando pensaba otras cosas o incluso cuando hablaba consigo misma para planificar todo. Entro al local y fue enseguida hasta el camerino, nadie le dijo nada. Su ropa era tan casual que al final no llamaba la atención de nadie.

- hola muchachas, como están – les pregunta Serena a las chicas que estaban arreglándose antes de salir al espectáculo

- muy bien Serena – le dice una muchacha llamada Rei

- yo estoy más o menos – le dice una chica llamada Michiru

- porque, que te sucedió – le pregunta Serena sentándose a su lado

- estoy un poco resfriada y tengo fiebre – le dice Michiru sin muchos ánimos

- amiga, que mal – le dice Serena

- lo malo es que le dije al jefe pero no me quiere escuchar - le die Michiru haciendo un puchero

- espérame, yo iré a hablar con el – le dice Serena parándose de la silla

Salió del camerino y comenzó a buscar al jefe con la mirada hasta que al fin lo encontró, lo vio sentado en la barra tomándose un vaso de alcohol.

- jefe, Michiru no puede salir a bailar, está muy refriada y tiene fiebre – le dice Serena mirándolo seriamente

- y tú crees que eso me importa – le dice el jefe levantando los hombros

- pero es que ella no puede, como puede ser tan malo – le dice Serena enfadada

- hey señorita, no me venga a levantar el tono de la voz… tu sabes muy bien lo que pido cuando una de las chicas no sale a bailar – le dice el jefe lamiéndose los labios

- pero usted sabe que… - le decía Serena cuando él la interrumpió

- nada de peros, o te desnudas mientras bailas el caño o tu amiga pagara las consecuencias – le dice el jefe

- está bien – le dice Serena bajando la mirada

- así me gusta – le dice el jefe acariciando su mejilla

- Michiru puede irse a su casa – le pregunta Serena

- sí, dile que se vaya – le dice el jefe

- voy a ir a vestirme – le dice Serena parándose

- oye, acuérdate de lo que te dije – le dice el jefe tomándole el brazo

- sí señor, no me olvidare – le dice Serena

Ella se paró de la silla y se fue al camerino a terminar de cambiarse la ropa se sentó en frente de su espejo hasta que Michiru poco a poco se acercó a ella.

- que… que te dijo – le pregunto la pobre chica que ya estaba un poco congestionada y tenía los ojos brillantes

- me dijo que te fueras – le dice Serena mirándola

- de verdad – le pregunta Michiru

- si vete antes de que se arrepienta – le dice Serena seriamente

- gracias, te debo una – le dice Michiru antes de tomar sus cosas e irse

Serena se comenzó a maquillar, se puso una sombra en los parpados de color azul, en sus mejillas puso rubor y se pintó de color rojo sus labios y fue hasta el vestidor.

Se colocó unas bragas de color blanco al igual que si brasier, salió des vestidor y las muchachas la quedaron mirando porque su actitud estaba extraña.

- Serena te sucede algo – le pregunta Rei

- no, no me pasa nada – le dice Serena sonriéndole

- si tú lo dices – le dice Rei subiendo los hombros

Después las muchachas comenzaron a salir una tras de otra, hasta que llego su turno, salió del camerino con una capa blanca al igual que toda su ropa interior. La música comenzó a sonar y sus sensuales movimientos comenzaban a mostrarse, escuchaba como los hombres gritaban, mientras otros gemían por ella, ella solo sonreía.

Se sacó su capa y quedo solo con ropa interior haciendo que todos comenzaran a silbar y a seguir gritando más cosas, como todos hablaban al mismo tiempo ella no entendía nada, pero de todas formas sabía lo que todos le querían decir.

En la parte de atrás del cabaret estaba su jefe incitándola a que se desnudara frente a todos esos hombres, bailo un poco más y llevo sus manos a su espalda para sacarse el brasier, fue cuando un muchacho salió de ese lugar hacia el exterior, pero ella no le tomo mucha importancia.

Lucho con el cierre hasta que sintió que por fin cedió, dejándolo caer al suelo y dejando, por supuesto, sus senos al aire. Se sintió intimidada, pero debía hacerlo si quería proteger a Michiru.

Siguió bailando, agradeció a Dios cuando la música termino, ya había dejado mucho al descubierto, recogió su brasier y sus bragas y corrió hacia el camerino donde todas la estaban esperando, fue cuando dejó caer las lágrimas que había soportado durante todo ese maldito baile.

- Serena… fue el jefe verdad – le pregunta Rei mientras le colocaba una manta encima para cubrir su desnudez

- no tenía otra opción era Michiru o yo – le dice Serena secándose las lágrimas mientras que los sollozos hacían que su cuerpo se estremeciera por completo

- no sabes cuánto lo odio – le dice Rei con rencor

- no se preocupen chicas, debo irme tengo que ir a ver a mi hija – le dice Serena caminando hacia los vestidores

- les juro que ese hombre se arrepentirá por hacernos pasar todas estas humillaciones – le dice Rei a las chicas

- tenemos que hacer algo – le dice una chica

- ya veremos – le dice Rei

Poco después Serena salía del vestidor, vestida decentemente, se despidió de las muchachas y salió rumbo a su hogar.

A la salida del cabaret vio un muchacho con otro, probablemente su amigo, vio como el la miraba, ella lo observo y le sonrió, hace mucho que no sentía que era valorada sin ser la princesa de la luna y se lo agradeció con una sincera sonrisa.

Al caminar sentía la mirada del muchacho, en su mente le agradecía ya que su autoestima había subido mucho, ahora que lo pensaba ese era el mismo chico que había salido del cabaret cuando vio que ella se iba a sacar el brasier.

Miro hacia atrás pero vio que se subía a un auto con el muchacho que lo acompañaba, ella siguió su camino con rumbo a su casa, con la esperanza que el jefe le pagara un poco más por haberse desnudado por completo delante de todos los clientes.

A los pocos minutos llego a su hogar, como lo esperaba estaba todo a oscuras, introdujo la llave en el cerrojo y abrió la puerta muy despacio para no despertar a nadie. Luego de que ella ingreso cerró la puerta tras ella con llave, se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a subir lentamente la escalera. Iba a pasar directamente a su habitación pero se detuvo frente a la puerta de su hija, abrió despacio y se acercó a ella. Pudo observar su respiración acompasada lo que indicaba que estaba profundamente dormida, se quedó ahí un momento mirando a su bebe mientras le quitaba un pequeño mechón.

Luego de unos minutos se paró y le dio un beso en su frente para luego retirarse a descansar, cerró la puerta de la habitación de su hija y fue hasta la suya, ahí comenzó a quitarse la ropa, pero cada vez que se sacaba una prenda un escalofrió la envolvía al recordar lo que había hecho esa noche. Pero no debía sentirse mal, muchas chicas habían hecho eso durante sus rutinas, no debería ser nada del otro mundo pero a ella si le afectaba y mucho.

Se colocó su pijama y rápidamente se metió a la cama, trato de conciliar el sueño pero fue imposible, miro el reloj de su pared para poder saber qué hora era, y vio exactamente las tres y media de la mañana. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama y pasó sus manos por su cara como para intentar relajarse. Ella abrió el ventanal que daba hacia un hermoso balcón y se paró allí. La brisa del viento de verano hacia que su pelo se moviera levemente, ella solo miro la luna y cerró los ojos dejando que esa paz que rondaba esa noche ingresara en lo más profundo de su corazón


	3. Chapter 3

Darien miraba por la ventana, estaba amaneciendo y recién estaba terminando su trabajo. Se pasó las manos por su rostro tratando de despertarse, apoyo sus antebrazos en la mesa en la cual había trabajado durante toda la noche mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. Con alivio se levantó de la silla, podía moverse, eso era bueno había temido quedarse con la espalda de la misma forma en que había estado toda la noche.

Fue hasta su habitación donde saco ropa de su armario dejándola encima de la cama, luego fue hasta el baño donde se quitó la ropa que había usado toda la noche tirándola al suelo. Abrió el grifo de agua de su bañera esperando a que se temperara, cuando sintió la temperatura ideal en su mano ingreso a la tina en donde dejo caer el agua por todo su cuerpo. Fue cuando se pudo relajar al sentir el agua tibia recorriendo su piel, lavo su cabello y se quedó un momento más debajo de la ducha deseando que ese momento no terminara nunca.

Luego de algunos minutos cerro el grifo y saco su mano fuera de la tina en donde había dejado la toalla, se secó rápidamente el cabello y luego comenzó rápido con el resto de su cuerpo, se colocó la toalla en su cintura y salió rumbo a su habitación a vestirse para salir hasta su trabajo.

Tomo su computadora y camino hasta la puerta, ahí salió de su apartamento y camino hasta el ascensor, de vez en cuando lanzaba un suspiro por la pereza que sentía… nota mental, nunca más salir de parranda en un día de semana y menos cuando tienes tanto trabajo.

Las puertas se abrieron y el ingreso, solo cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la pared del ascensor. Al fin había llegado al primer piso, salió del ascensor mientras saludaba a las personas que veía a su alrededor. Su automóvil ya estaba preparado a la salida del edificio, dejo su laptop en la parte de atrás mientras el subía por la parte del conductor, luego de ponerle contacto partió rumbo a su trabajo.

En la entrada se encontró con sus amigos, por sus caras pudo suponer que se habían retirado tarde del lugar al que habían ido por la noche. Se acercó a ellos mientras que los saludaba.

- hola muchachos, como durmieron anoche – les pregunta mientras los observaba

- esas mujeres no me dejaron dormir nada – le dice Nicholas bostezando

- que quieres decir con eso – le pregunta Darien frunciendo el ceño

- quiere decir que se llevó a un par a su casa – le dice Andrew

- como que a un par – le pregunta Darien sin creer lo que escuchaba

- pero si eso es lo más normal del mundo – le dice Nicholas

- pero para mí no lo es – le dice Darien enfadado

- porque te enojas tanto Darien – le pregunta Andrew mirándolo con detención

- resulta que salieron de fiesta un día martes… quien en su sano juicio sale de fiesta en un día de semana – les dice Darien mirándolos a ambos

- te recuerdo que tú también fuiste con nosotros – le dice Nicholas bostezando

- sí, lo admito… pero no me quede hasta altas horas de la noche despierto, tu sabes que eso puede significar tu despido – le pregunta Darien mirándolo con seriedad

- pero no creo que nadie le vaya a contar al jefe, o me equivoco – le dice Nicholas mirando a su amigo

- si piensas que hare eso, estas muy equivocado. Pero esta es la última vez que te defiendo está claro – le dice Darien apuntándole con el dedo índice

- ok… ok – le dice Nicholas levantando ambas manos

- voy a mi oficina – les dice Darien retirándose del lugar

- y a este que le pasa – pregunta Nicholas

- tu sabes que tiene razón, no puedes ir de fiesta en fiesta, tienes que preocuparte de tu trabajo, si no toda tu carrera como abogado terminara – le dice Andrew apoyando una mano en su hombro

- parece que están los dos súper aguafiestas – le dice Nicholas mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

- solo te estamos advirtiendo, haya tu si haces caso o no – le dice Andrew

- no lo puedo creer, me iré a mi oficina – le dice Nicholas mirando al cielo mientras negaba con la cabeza

- este hombre, solo cuando se enamore sentara cabeza – dice Andrew mientras veía como su amigo comenzaba a coquetear con una de las trabajadoras

Darien estaba sentado en su despacho terminando los últimos detalles de sus informes, le faltaba imprimir el último por lo que comenzó a hacerlo antes de que el jefe lo llamara a rendir cuenta de su trabajo. Estaba revisando las hojas ya impresas cuando lo mandaron a llamar, espero a que las últimas tres hojas se imprimieran.

Ordeno todos los informes en un archivador, se arregló un poco la ropa y fue hasta la oficina de su jefe, toco un par de veces la puerta hasta que escucho una voz que le decía que entrara.

- buenos días - le dice Darien asomando solo la cabeza

- buenos días Darien, por favor pasa y toma asiento – le dice el jefe indicándole las sillas que estaban al frente de su escritorio

- aquí traigo todo lo que me pidió – le dice Darien dejándole el archivador en la mesa

- hasta que horas estuviste trabajando – le pregunta el jefe mientras acercaba el archivador hasta el

- digamos que estuve toda la noche – le dice Darien observando con nerviosismo como el jefe leía sus documentos

- veo que te esmeraste mucho – le dice el jefe mientras asentía con la cabeza

- claro que sí, usted sabe que siempre trato de hacer lo mejor por la empresa – le dice Darien pasándose las manos por encima del pantalón para quitarse el sudor

- claro que lo sé – le dice el jefe mirándolo

- y que opina – le pregunta Darien mirando las hojas

- este es un trabajo increíble, te felicito – le dice el jefe sonriéndole

- pero solo ha revisado el primero – le dice Darien frunciendo el ceño

- si el primero esta así, ya me imagino que los demás estarán igual – le dice el jefe

- bueno, yo me retirare tengo trabajo que hacer – le dice Darien poniéndose de pie

- aaaa, Darien si deseas puedes tomarte la tarde libre, te daré esa recompensa por el gran trabajo que has hecho – le dice el jefe mirándolo

- de verdad – le pregunta Darien

- claro que sí, cuando me has oído decir una mentira – le dice el jefe

- bueno… nunca jefe – le dice Darien mirándolo con un poco de extrañeza

- entonces, dejas terminado lo que estás haciendo y puedes retirarte – le dice el jefe cerrando el archivador y levantando la mirada así donde estaba Darien

- muchas gracias jefe – le dice Darien haciendo una reverencia antes de retirarse de la oficina

- que te dijo – le pregunta Nicholas deteniéndolo en el camino

- nada – le dijo Darien levantando los hombros

- como que nada, algo tiene que haberte dicho – le dice Nicholas

- solo que me dio la tarde libre – le dice Darien

- que te dio que – le dice Nicholas casi gritando

- baja el volumen – le dice Darien frunciendo el ceño

- te dio la tarde libre… no, definitivamente tu eres su favorito – le dice Nicholas

- no quiere decir eso… solo me dio la tarde libre por hacer bien el trabajo – le dice Darien mirándolo seriamente

- entonces… tengo que trabajar para que me de regalo – le pregunta Nicholas

- obvio que sí, para eso estas aquí, no para mirar a las trabajadoras – le dice Darien seriamente

- que… tú crees que yo estoy aquí para mirar a las muchachas – le pregunta Nicholas

-claro – le dice Darien

- jamás… Nicholas Kumada jamás hace eso… hola preciosa – le dice mientras mira a una de las secretarias pasar

- lo ves, pareces un perrito faldero – le dice Darien

- mentira – le dice Nicholas mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

- sabes que… tú no tienes remedio, mejor me voy a terminar mi trabajo para salir lo más pronto posible – le dice Darien caminando hacia su oficina

Luego de dos horas Darien salía de su oficina, no quería ir a su casa a enfrentarse con la soledad que ya lo estaba enfermando, por lo que partió rumbo a la cafetería más cercana, llego en menos de quince minutos, observo las mesas pero no había ninguna desocupada.

Se acercó a donde estaba una joven con la que parecía su hija, se sentó frente a ellas con un poco de timidez. La pequeña lo quedo mirando por un momento hasta que le dio una sonrisa.

- mami, un hombe guapo se sentó fente a nosotas – le dice Aiko moviendo el brazo de su mamá

- hija espera un segundo, necesito ver que vamos a comer – le dice Serena con el menú en la cara

- pedo mida mami, padece actod – le dice Aiko sonriéndole

- espera un momento – le dice Serena mirándola

- disculpa, no te incomoda que me siente aquí – le pregunta Darien

- si ya estas sentado – le dice Serena sin mirarlo

- pero si tú eres esa muchacha – le dice Darien sorprendido

- disculpa, te he visto en alguna parte – le pregunta Serena levantando la mirada

- sí, bueno nos vimos anoche – le dice Darien mirándola

- donde fuite anoche mami – le pregunta Aiko

- a trabajar mi amor – le dice Serena acariciando la cabeza de su hija

- aaaa – le dice Aiko mientras asentía

- quizás debamos irnos amor – le dice Serena mirando a su hija

- no… no te vayas, si te incomodo yo me voy – le dice Darien mirándola

- no, de todas formas tenemos que irnos, Aiko tiene hora al doctor – le dice Serena sonriéndole

- bueno, espero que les vaya muy bien – le dice Darien poniéndose de pie

- sí, espero que esta niña se comporte como una señorita – le dice Serena tomando en brazos a su hija mientras se ponía de pie

- eeee quizás nos podamos ver otra vez – le pregunta Darien tímidamente

- no creo que sea posible, lo siento – le dice Serena levantando los hombros

- mami, vamos – le dice Aiko mirándola

- si amor – le dice Serena mirándola

- bueno creo que solo las estoy atrasando, espero que te vaya muy bien Aiko – le dice Darien mirando a la pequeña

- dacias – le dice Aiko sonriéndole tímidamente

- bueno, lo siento por no habernos quedado más tiempo, no es por ti es por Aiko, no quiero que pienses mal – le dice Serena sonriendo

- ahora sé de donde saco esa sonrisa tan hermosa – le dice Darien viendo como un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas

- aaaa… gracias, bueno nos tenemos que retirar – le dice Serena

- mi nombre es Darien y soy abogado si es que alguna vez me llegas a necesitar – le dice Darien extendiéndole un mano

- qué bueno, es genial conocer a alguien que trabaja en ese rubro, hasta el momento no tengo ningún problema judicial – le dice Serena

- y cuál es tu nombre – le pregunta Darien, la curiosidad pudo más que el

- sabes, no me queda mucho tiempo, espero verte otra vez Darien - le dice Serena comenzando a caminar hacia la salida

- pero… - le dice Darien

- adiós – le dice Serena saliendo lo más rápido que podía de esa cafetería

Darien observo a la muchacha por la ventana mientras caminaba a su próximo destino, vio como la pequeña Aiko le hacía señas de despedida y él también le devolvió el mismo gesto. Se quedó un momento pensando en cómo el destino le había hecho para que se encontrara con esa muchacha en el lugar y el momento menos esperado, esperaba de todo corazón algún día llegar a conocer el nombre de la muchacha que le quitaba el aliento, al parecer no estaba casada. Pero si era asi no perdería la ilusión de volverla a ver nuevamente.


	4. Chapter 4

Darien caminaba por las calles de Tokio, el cielo estaba de un hermoso color anaranjado con algunas tímidas nubes cubriendo el cielo de la ciudad, el delicado viento movía su cabello color azabache y las hojas de los árboles que ya mostraban los primeros signos del otoño que ya se aproximaba.

Al llegar al parque número diez se sentó en una de las bancas mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. Observaba a los padres que jugaban con sus hijos, sin querer una gran melancolía se comenzó a apoderar de él, los años comenzaban a pasar y él no había podido encontrar a una mujer que lo hiciera feliz y pudiera cumplir su tan anhelado sueño de ser padre. Sin saber porque la imagen de la chica de cabellos rubios y de su pequeña hija llego sin autorización a su mente.

Una sonrisa se apodero de el al recordar a la pequeña niña que lo había conquistado con su sonrisa y sus tiernas palabras, pero la madre no se quedaba atrás. Era aún más hermosa que la hija.

- en que piensas tanto – una voz femenina lo saco de sus pensamientos

- Saory, que gusto verte – le dice Darien sonriéndole

- lo mismo digo Darien – le dice Saory guiñándole un ojo

- y que estás haciendo a esta hora – le pregunta Darien

- solo estaba paseando por aquí, disfrutando de los últimos días del verano, además que el clima esta espectacular – le dice Saory

- tienes mucha razón, da gusto caminar en días como este – le dice Darien volviendo a fijar su atención al lugar en donde jugaban los niños y sus padres

- y que ha sido de tu vida – le pregunta Saory

- trabajando como siempre – le dice Darien volviendo a mirarla

- y no creo que cambies querido – le dice Saory

- no, no creo – le dice Darien sonriéndole

- no hay alguna novia – le pregunta Saory

- no, creo que no podre encontrar a nadie que me corresponda – le dice Darien suspirando

- yo si te correspondí – le dice Saory mirándolo

- pero no sé qué paso para que te fueras – le dice Darien mirándola

- Darien yo…. – le dice Saory bajando la cabeza

- no te preocupes en darme explicaciones – le dice Darien mirando hacia otro lado

- siento tanto haberte dejado de un día para otro – le dice Saory

- ya te dije que no era necesario que me dieras explicaciones – le dice Darien

- sabes, siento haber sido un mal recuerdo en tu vida – le dice Saory parándose

- eso ya quedo atrás, ya lo supere – le dice Darien mirándola

- bueno, tengo que volver a mi casa – le dice Saory

- estas casada – le pregunta Darien frunciendo el ceño

- sí, tengo una pequeña hija – le dice Saory

- te deseo lo mejor, espero que tengas un matrimonio feliz y que tu hija crezca bien – le dice Darien con sinceridad

- muchas gracias, espero que tu vida también este lleno de alegrías – le dice Saory dándole un beso en la mejilla

- gracias – le dice Darien poniéndose de pie

Vio como Saory, su ex novia y la que consideraba como el amor de tu vida se iba rumbo a su hogar en la cual se iba a su hogar en el cual la esperaban su esposo y su hija. Un suspiro se apodero de él, su historia con ella había quedado en el pasado, ella le había dado su corazón a otro hombre. Sin entender porque sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Entonces se dio cuenta… aun no la había superado. El dolor que sentía en ese momento era muy parecido al dolor que sintió al darse cuenta que ella se había ido de su vida.

Hubiese deseado no haberse encontrado con ella ese día, no haberse enterado que ella ya había formado su vida con otra persona. Levanto su mirada y comenzó a secar las lágrimas que habían comenzado a rodar por sus mejillas. Tomo su abrigo en una de sus manos y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su apartamento.

Serena salía de la tienda después de haber ido a comprar algunas cosas para su hogar, iba revisando una revista que tenía en sus manos cuando tropezó con alguien en la calle, se sorprendió en gran manera cuando vio que esa persona era Darien.

- disculpa, no fue mi intención – le dice Darien tratando de mirar hacia otro lado

- no… no te preocupes, estas bien – le pregunta Serena al notar una gran tristeza en sus ojos

- sí, estoy bien – le dice Darien forzando una sonrisa

- estas seguro – le pregunta Serena no muy convencida

- claro que si – le dice Darien asintiendo

- quieres que te acompañe – le pregunta Serena

- si quieres – le dice Darien levantando los hombros

Serena y Darien comenzaron a caminar en silencio, de vez en cuando ella lo miraba de reojo dándose cuenta de la pena que albergaban sus ojos, esos ojos que eran tan parecidos a los del chico que alguna vez le juro amor eterno pero que le robo todo.

- si quieres podemos ir a mi casa para poder conversar mejor – le dice Serena

- gracias, de verdad que lo necesito – le dice Darien

A los pocos minutos llegaron a la casa de Serena, Aiko estaba durmiendo plácidamente en el sillón. Serena dejo las bolsas en la mesa y fue hasta el sillón en donde tomo a su hija en brazos y comenzó a subir con ella las escaleras.

Darien se quedó en el primer piso observando sus fotografías, pero en ninguna aparecía el padre de su hija. Se alejó al sentir los pasos de Serena que bajaba las escaleras.

- tienes muy lindas fotografías – le dice Darien mirándola

- gracias – le dice Serena llevando las bolsas a la cocina

Luego de algunos minutos regresaba a la sala con chocolate caliente, invito a Darien a pasar a la sala en donde comenzaron a conversar.

- hoy vi a el amor de mi vida – le dice Darien mientras tomaba el chocolate

- y porque eso te puso tan mal – le pregunta Serena con la taza entre sus manos

- porque ella formo su vida, está casada y tiene una hija… sé que no debería afectarme en lo mínimo pero fue inevitable sentir algo cuando me entere – le dice Darien mirando la taza

- lo sé y te entiendo, yo también me enamore como nunca, le entregue todo de mí y un día simplemente se fue… me engaño a mí y a la empresa en donde trabajábamos – le dice Serena obviamente no le iba a decir que esa "empresa" era el cabaret en donde trabajaba

- disculpa la pregunta pero… él es el padre de tu hija – le pregunta Darien

- si se puede llamar padre, nunca se ha preocupado de su hija, pero prefiero que las cosas sigan así, no quiero entrar en problemas legales – le dice Serena tomando un poco de chocolate

- si quieres te puedo ayudar a que ese hombre pueda hacerse cargo de su hija – le dice Darien

- no, no te preocupes no quiero que él se acerque a mi hija, el me hizo muchísimo daño y no quiero que le haga daño a ella – le dice Serena mirándolo

- pero mira, él te puede ayudar con la tuición y todo lo que tu necesites pero eso no significa que el este con ustedes las veinticuatro horas del día – le dice Darien

- pero ese es el punto, ya no quiero recibir nada que venga de él, yo me he encargado sola para criar a mi hija y sé que él es capaz de hacer cualquier estupidez, no quiero exponer a mi hija a algún riesgo – le dice Serena negando con la cabeza

- no voy a seguir insistiendo, pero si algún día llegas a necesitar de mi ayuda estoy totalmente disponible – le dice Darien sonriéndole

- veo que por lo menos tus aspecto y tu humor han mejorado – le dice Serena

- si eso creo – le dice Darien mirando su taza nuevamente

- Darien, no te has propuesto salir adelante… eres guapo, inteligente y seguramente tienes muchísimo dinero, porque no te das una oportunidad – le pregunta Serena

- es que aún no me siento preparado para entablar una relación, tengo miedo de que ocurra lo mismo que la última vez, tengo miedo de entregar mi corazón a una persona y que lo haga añicos – le dice Darien

- pero debes intentar darte una oportunidad, quien sabe si el amor te tiene una sorpresa a la vuelta de la esquina – le dice Serena

- yo creo que también debes practicar lo que me estás diciendo ahora – le dice Darien sonriéndole

- no, para mí eso no funciona – le dice Serena mirándolo

- y porque para mí si funcionaria y para ti no – le pregunta Darien

- piénsalo de esta manera, tu eres soltero y no tienes hijos, tienes una carrera sorprendente porque para ser abogado tienes que estudiar demasiado… en cambio yo… no tengo ni una profesión, ni una carrera sorprendente y además tengo una hija, que hombre se fijaría en las pocas cualidades que tengo – le dice Serena suspirando con resignación

- eso es una falsedad, tú tienes muchísimas cualidades solo que no te has dado cuenta – le dice Darien alzando un poco la voz para llamar su atención

- y que cualidades tengo según tu – le pregunta Serena dejando la taza en la mesita para luego cruzarse de brazos y levantar una ceja

- en primer lugar, ser madre soltera te hace una mujer valiosa, porque no dejaste a tu hija en un orfanato ni nada por el estilo porque decidiste sacarla adelante tu sola, se nota que eres una mujer muy inteligente, eres demasiado hermosa tanto que yo creo que cualquier hombre desearía estar a tu lado… eres una persona con muchísimas cualidades – le dice Darien

- mi nombre es Serena – le dice ella cerrando los ojos

- que – le pregunta Darien sin comprender

- mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, tengo veintitrés años, soy del sur de Japón y vine a Tokio a buscar mejores oportunidades, cuando mis padres se enteraron que estaba embarazada sin haberme casado se enfadaron tanto conmigo que hasta el día de hoy perdí contacto absoluto con ellos y me enamore de un tipo asqueroso que hizo mi vida cuadritos – le dice Serena contándole todo lo que había vivido en un rápido resumen

Darien se quedó perplejo con la historia que Serena le había contado, definitivamente ella era una mujer muy valiosa, sin saber cómo ni porque, se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios hasta que al final los beso. Al principio sintió como ella comenzaba a tensarse pero luego de algunos segundos sintió como su cuerpo respondía al beso y a las caricias que le brindaba.

Serena se despertó al día siguiente, miro a su lado y se encontró con Darien profundamente dormido. Un gran terror se apodero de ella, instantáneamente reviso si estaba desnuda o no pero se vio vestida con su pijama. El brazo de Darien en su cintura hacia que ella se sintiera totalmente protegida. Por primera vez en su vida amanecía así con un hombre. Se dio vuelta con suavidad para evitar que él se despertara.

Luego de unos minutos en que se le quedo observando como boba, tomo un mechón de su cabello que caía en su frente, no pudo evitar acariciar su rostro que era más suave que la piel de un bebe y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver lo tierno que podía ser.

- Serena es hora de desper… que estás haciendo con un hombre en tu cama Serena – le grita Mina haciendo que ambos muchachos se sentaran de un solo golpe

- no es lo que tú estás pensando Mina – le dice Serena tratando de calmar a su amiga

- Serena…. No puedo creer esto, te juro que no lo puedo creer – le dice Mina indignada

- Mina escúchame por favor, estar mal entendiendo todas las cosas – le dice Serena parándose de la cama para comenzar a caminar hacia donde estaba su alterada amiga

- yo no estoy mal entendiendo nada, Serena si tus padres se llegan a enterar... – le dice Mina antes de escuchar un grito de parte de su amiga

- TE PUEDES CALLAR PORFAVOR – le grita Serena quien había perdido la paciencia

- está bien – le dice Mina cruzándose de brazos

- Darien y yo no tuvimos relaciones – le dice Serena un poco más calmada

- pero cualquier persona que hubiese entrado a la habitación y los hubiese visto como yo los vi, no tendría ninguna duda con respecto a eso Serena – le dice Mina

- el punto es que no pasó nada Mina, tu sabes que nunca te miento… porque no me crees ahora – le dice Serena frunciendo el ceño

- espero no volverte a ver aquí – le dice Mina apuntando con el dedo índice a Darien

- espera, Darien es mi amigo y por lo tanto puede venir las veces que quiera – le dice Serena

- y desde cuando los amigos duermen en la misma cama si se puede saber – le pregunta Mina

- y se puede saber porque te enfada tanto esta situación – le pregunta Serena arqueando una ceja

- porque no quiero que te vuelvan a hacer daño amiga, yo fui testigo de cuanto sufriste por el idiota ese, no quiero que nadie más te vuelva a herir – le dice Mina mucho más relajada

- te quiero mucho Mina – le dice Serena abrazándola

- yo también te quiero mucho Sere – le dice Mina correspondiendo el abrazo

Darien aún estaba sentado en la cama, su expresión era de lo más divertida que podía existir, primero llegaba esa muchacha con deseos de matarlos a los dos, después vio a Serena súper enfadada y ahora se estaban abrazando como si nada… definitivamente jamás comprendería el cerebro femenino.

Minutos después, Darien salía de la casa de Serena con rumbo a su trabajo. Aunque sabía que no había sucedido nada sexual entre ambos, la sonrisa de su rostro no se la quitaría nada ni nadie.


	5. Chapter 5

Serena estaba sentada en su sofá, la sala estaba en completa obscuridad ella solo cerraba los ojos para tratar de olvidar los recuerdos que aun después de dos años seguían tan latentes como el primer día, ese día en que supo toda la verdad. Se paró del sofá y encendió la radio en un volumen moderado para evitar que su hija que Mina se despertaran. La canción que sonaba en ese momento en vez de ayudarla a olvidar hizo que esos recuerdos la golpearan más fuertes pero los dejo fluir

_**En un bar de mi barrio que no quiero recordar vi a mi novio besando a mi amiga, el dolor de saborear veneno tan letal perder tiempo en dos seres que quería.**__**Y con mis ojos logré ver un cuento de papel.**_

Era enero del año 2011, ella había llegado hace poco a trabajar al cabaret tenia sueños de llegar a estudiar en la universidad de concretar sus sueños, ser una profesional, casarse y formar una familia con el hombre que ella amara en el futuro. Había llegado desde muy lejos para poder cumplirlos pero el destino se empeñó en ponerle obstáculos en todo su camino.

Pero aun así ella no se dio por vencida, trabajo en muchas cosas hasta que llego a su actual trabajo. Muchas personas pensaban que era un trabajo sucio y que no merecía el menor respeto, pero ella no los escuchaba ya que sus padres siempre le decían que un trabajo siempre era un trabajo.

Fue cuando lo conoció, él se acercaba solo para saludarla hasta que un día él le dijo que estaba loco por ella, al principio no lo creía pero al ver la insistencia con la que se lo decía cayó rendida a sus pies. Luego de unos meses se entregó a él en lo que ella había pensado que era un acto de amor.

_**Mi reina decías yo te creí la reina de nada es lo que fui absurda Cenicienta así me sentí. Perdida en un cuento real como puede ser.**_

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que habían estado juntos y se había sentido un poco mal, ella lo había atribuido al estrés que estaba sintiendo los últimos días por el arduo trabajo que estaba haciendo. Fue hasta que se desmayó en el trabajo, la llevaron al hospital donde le hicieron un examen de sangre para verificar si su estado de salud estaba bien, fue cuando se enteró que estaba esperando un bebe. Sin querer lágrimas de emoción brotaron de sus ojos al darse cuenta que estaba embarazada del hombre al que amaba

_**Repetidamente te pedí, más de una explicación estás loca, eso me decías ahí volví a creer este cuento de papel y alejarme de estas tonterías. Y con mis manos romperé el cuento de papel.**_

Al otro día al verlo en el mismo lugar de siempre fue corriendo hacia él, lo abrazo como nunca lo había hecho y una sonrisa se negaba a desaparecer de su rostro, él la miro y le pregunto qué era lo que la tenía tan feliz fue cuando le conto lo que para ella era la mejor noticia de su vida. En seguida su semblante cambio a uno obscuro, Serena estaba tan feliz que jamás lo noto hasta algunas semanas después.

_**Mi reina decías yo te creí la reina de nada es lo que fui. Absurda Cenicienta, así me sentí perdida en un cuento real, como puede ser.**_

Había ido de compras a un local comercial, estaba tan emocionada con la idea de ser madre que no iba a esperar cuatro meses para comprar todo lo que necesitaba para su hijo o hija. Entraba a todas las tiendas donde veía algo que le podía servir, a pesar de todo estaba un poco triste porque él, el padre de su hijo no estaba con ella en ese momento, alrededor de ella estaban parejas felices que ansiaban la llegada de ese nuevo ser a su vida, pero al parecer a él no le agradaba para nada. Luego de algunas horas volvió a su lugar de trabajo cuando se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

_**Repetidamente recordé, que quise ser feliz ay, dolor, amor, dolor, dolor no vuelvas más. Romperé, robaré mi cuento de papel.**_

Estaba la policía dentro del local interrogando a todas las muchachas y chicos que trabajan ahí, todos la miraban con el ceño fruncido y ella se preguntaba qué era lo que había pasado. Uno de los policías se acercó a ella para interrogarla y preguntarle si conocía al muchacho que los había estafado. Fue cuando se enteró de todo. Sin querer grandes sollozos se apoderaron de ella y las lágrimas que la habían amenazado todo el tiempo que había durado el interrogatorio salieron sin autorización. Las chicas que trabajaban con ella fueron a su lado y la abrazaron así le podían brindar todo el apoyo que con palabras no podían expresar.

_**Mi reina decías yo te creí la reina de nada es lo que fui. Absurda Cenicienta, así me sentí perdida en un cuento real, como puede ser.**_

"me engaño" era todo lo que podía decir, el dolor que sentía era tan grande que no podía articular palabra. Como casi por instinto tomo su vientre para evitar que todo el sufrimiento que sentía pasara a su bebe, él no tenía la culpa de haber sido engendrado por un hombre que no había sentido ni el más mínimo amor por ella. Los meses habían comenzado a pasar y como era lógico el dolor fue disminuyendo más hasta casi desaparecer. Pero fue hasta que tuvo a su hija en brazos que todos los recuerdos que había sepultado salieron a la luz nuevamente.

_**Mi reina decías yo te creí la reina de nada es lo que fui. Absurda Cenicienta, así me sentí perdida en un cuento real, esto se acabó.**_

Todo el amor y el odio que había sentido por ese hombre volvió a salir de la oscuridad de su corazón, todo al ver a su hija. Era tan parecida a él. Fue cuando juro no volver a entregar su corazón a nadie más, nadie tendría el derecho de lastimarla otra vez. Se odiaba a ella misma por estar sintiendo el mismo dolor que sintió el día en que se enteró de toda la verdad y supo que el jamás volvería, se odiaba por estar llorando por el sabiendo que no merecía ni una de sus lágrimas por ser un poco hombre.

Al terminar la canción se colocó en posición fetal en su sofá, ahí soltó toda la rabia que sentía dentro de ella. Tenía deseos de ir lejos de ese lugar y gritar hasta quedarse muda. Su corazón se sentía pesado y latía con mucha fuerza.

Tomo uno de los cojines que estaban en el sofá y comenzó a golpearlo con sus puños, mientras los sollozos la ahogaban. Se paró como pudo y seco con fuerza las lágrimas que ya tenían su rostro completamente mojado, fue hasta la cocina en donde abrió la puerta trasera.

Salió al patio y se sentó en bajo el árbol que estaba al lado de la cerca de madera, miro el cielo que estaba cubierto de estrellas, negó con la cabeza al comenzar a ver todo borroso nuevamente, se paró y golpeo con fuerza el tronco del árbol.

- deja de hacer eso o te vas a lastimar – le dice una voz femenina a su espalda

- Mina, que estás haciendo aquí – le pregunta Serena quien se había dado vuelta para poder mirarla

- tú crees que alguien va a poder dormir con tus sollozos - le pregunta Mina bostezando

- lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención despertarte – le dice Serena mientras se secaba las lagrimas

- quieres hablar mientras tomamos chocolate caliente – le pregunta Mina acercándose a ella

- y tenemos chocolate caliente – le pregunta Serena frunciendo el ceño

- claro que si tenemos, fue a comprar el otro día vamos adentro que está comenzando a hacer mucho frio – le dice Mina mientras se abrazaba a ella misma

Las chicas entraron a la casa, Serena se había ido a la sala el mismo lugar en donde había comenzado todo, pero esta vez apago la radio para evitar cualquier cosa. Poco después llegaba Mina con dos tazones de chocolate caliente, le ofreció uno a ella y luego se sentó a su lado mirándola como dándole ánimos para contarle lo que la tenía tan mal.

- tú ya sabes por quien estoy así – le dice Serena con la voz entrecortada

- amiga cuando lo vas a superar – le pregunta Mina mirándola con preocupación

- jamás lo superare, el me hizo muchísimo daño uno de los resultados está aquí en mi casa– le dice Serena mirándola

- tu sabes muy bien que eso te hace mal – le dice Mina tomando un poco de chocolate

- y es que acaso tú has superado lo que te hizo tu ex novio - le pregunta Serena frunciendo el ceño

Mina se atraganto con el chocolate, jamás pensó que ella le haría esa pregunta. Le había tocado en su punto más débil, el chico que la había dejado por su mejor amiga… es que acaso aun no lo había superado, trato de explicarle a Serena pero fue algo imposible ya que su boca se negaba rotundamente a modular alguna palabra.

- ves… estas predicando algo que ni siquiera estas practicando – le dice Serena dejando su tazón en la mesa

- es que mi caso no es lo mismo que el tuyo Serena – le dice Mina tratando de excusarse

- y cuál es la diferencia según tu punto de vista… dime – le dice Serena cruzándose de brazos

- el punto es que sé que ya no tengo ninguna opción con él, sé que ya hizo su vida con ella y están felices… en cambio tú, no lo sé, a veces siento que aún lo esperas – le dice Mina mirándola seriamente

- yo no lo espero, jamás lo hare – le dice Serena levantando su cabeza

- entonces que esperas, sal a conocer chicos a disfrutar de la vida, amiga no todo es trabajo, sé que me vas a decir "es que tengo que cuidar a mi hija" pero sabes perfectamente que también tienes que disfrutar luego vas a estar viejita y te lamentaras – le dice Mina en un tono de reproche

- nunca me lamentare, de eso estoy segura… además yo soy feliz como estoy tú sabes perfectamente lo que pienso acerca de salir de noche y todas esas cosas – le dice Serena mientras negaba con la cabeza

- eso es porque eres una vieja en cuerpo de joven – le dice Mina

- oye… como me dices eso – le dice Serena haciéndose la ofendida

- pero si es verdad… bueno ya veo que estas mejor así que me iré a dormir… mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer y la verdad no puedo quedarme despierta hasta tan tarde – le dice Mina poniéndose en pie

- muchas gracias por todo Mina – le dice Serena también parándose del sofá

- de nada amiga, tú me ayudaste en un momento muy difícil en mi vida, ahora me toca a mí – le dice Mina pegándose pequeños golpecitos en el hombro de Serena mientras caminaba hacia la cocina

Serena subió al segundo piso y fue hasta su habitación, se colocó su pijama y se metió en su cama, solo pudo conciliar el sueño luego de que sintiera a Mina subir las escaleras y llegar a su habitación. Deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón que nunca más se volviera a repetir la horrible historia que había vivido hace un par de años atrás, ya nunca más quería ser una absurda cenicienta. Nunca más.


	6. Nota de Autora

**Nota de Autora:**

Estimados lectores, este no es una actualización. Les escribía para pedirles disculpas por no haber actualizado, últimamente he estado muy cansada y el tiempo a penas si me alcanza para poder escribir. He tenido muchos compromisos y exámenes, además se agrega el cansancio de fin de año. Pero quiero que sepan que no abandonare ni esta ni las otras historias, solo les pido un poco más de paciencia.

Espero contar con su comprensión, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews.

Un abrazo enorme a cada uno de ustedes.

**Serena Kou**


End file.
